Makara's Island of Miracles
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Shipwrecked on a strange island called Alternia, weird happenings are going on. This is no normal place and Gamzee, leader of the natives here, likes it that way.
1. Shitwreaked Castaways

I stared over the rail of the S.S Biggest Fucking Waste of my Time with disdain; I'm a full-time amateur director that finally got his foot in the door. Now my lisping Computer Programing nerd of a friend dragged me on this stupid cruise when I'm supposed to be writing a script and casting now that I finally got some support for my epic romantic comedy that borders on fantasy. He says that I "need to sleep more" and that I'm "over-working" myself, which is compete BS because as long as I have Starbucks there's no need for sleep and I can't over work myself if I have a full 24 hours to work. For a programmer he seems to suck at math, I grumbled to myself in complaints and leaned on the rail more, the sky was bright and clear with fluffy clouds, the water was a pristine blue-green, and the crisp, salty sea air actually made me relax a little. I couldn't help but think this would be a wonderful scene for my movie, and this is where the main protagonist male approaches the female and says-

"Hey you thirsty? I got us something to drink." Well… yes he'd say that but with less of an annoying lisp, I turned to Sollux and glared holes through those stupid red and blue sunglasses. When he's not wearing the glasses he has grey eyes but their normally influenced by his glasses to look red and blue, the wind picked up a bit then blew his chestnut colored hair out of his lightly freckled and tanned face. He wasn't bad looking but he's still a douchebag so I have every right to confide in him my personal feelings.

"I want to go home, unlike some people I actually have things to do." I griped taking the drink from him.

"Please spare me the sob story; you look like shit, your bags have bags, and you're white as a ghost."

I grimaced. "I'm albino you asshole, just because I dye my hair and wear contacts doesn't mean that all changes in case your brain was too incapable of solving that out for itself." I huffed and stared out at the water, I wish I was just born with black hair and brown eyes like my dad with his strong Hawaiian features, I hated my stupid genetic fuck up but continued. "I shouldn't even be out in the sun, I could keel over and just flop over the rail to into the water and drown while my lifeless carapace sinks to the bottom of the ocean."

"Glad to see you're still so very optimistic about life. You know you can't swim so stop bitching and enjoy your vacation you sarcastic prick." Even though he was insulting me all the while he spoke so easily, regardless of that lisp, he was relaxed. I might have been fighting it but I did feel a bit more at ease here, like I'd ever let him onto it though.

"Well, glad to see you're so relaxed. I can see this trip was just a giant success, be honest, you just brought me so you wouldn't be some kind of creepy awkward third wheel."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't be a third wheel, it'd be a threesome but I have to babysit you so you don't kill yourself while I'm gone so drink your drink and shut up."

I sipped my drink and rolled my eyes, it was fruity and cool but warmed on its way down. "Please you hate that guy for one, secondly ew I don't need to envision that, and finally, why are you trying to get me drunk you lisping pervert."

He snorted. "Getting you drunk would be too easy considering you drink like a five year old malnourished girl."

I scowled at him. "Shut it! You're not one to talk you have a genetic advantage over me, Irish-German on both sides of his family. You can drink like a fish for days."

"That was so racist you asshole."

I rolled my eyes. "Deal with it. I just can't wait until this stupid ship gets where we have to go. I'm going back to my room to work on my script. Thanks for the drink or whatever."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'll go hit up the pool. There might be a floaty more interesting to have a conversation with."

I let that go and changed my mind at the last second to make my way to the dining hall, I'd skipped breakfast with them after all. Upon my entry I spotted Equius sitting at a table by himself with empty glasses all around him, he's never one to drink so I figured it was probably milk. I grabbed a plate and sat next to him since I didn't feel like sitting with a stranger and there were no open seats available, he was hunched over the tablecloth with a pencil in hand and a notebook that stole his attention. Sollux said it was almost as hard to get him to come as it was me because he was marine veteran and a personal trainer. The dark brown hair he normally wore down was tied back in a low ponytail and his skin was dark and firm above all the muscle.

"Hey Zahhak, what are you doing?" Not that I was really curious I was just starting a conversation, he wasn't so bad until he started being a prick.

"Hello Vantas. I am simply writing."

"Well I can fucking see that, I'm shocked that you even came on this stupid vacation."

He just stared at me with brown eyes in a half glare but refrained from spitting out whatever was on the tip of his tongue. "Actually I find this temporary brake from all my work quite enjoyable. Of course I am excluding the fact that this vessel does not have a place exclusively for exercise, I rather like it."

I ate as he talked and rolled my eyes, swallowing what was in my mouth and nursing my alcohol. "Obviously they wouldn't have an exercise room, fatass people don't go on vacation to lose weight. If anything they gain weight before they go home."

"Ah yes, many of my clients have used that very excused. I find it repulsive that they would not show up in the first place but to come back and we only have more work to do. That does not please me, there is no way to elucidate the reasoning behind gaining so much weight in a short time."

I shrugged. "If you have more work then you get paid more for their time, also take into consideration that you're probably going to gain weight too, it's nothing you plan to do. I'm pretty sure your clients don't go on vacation and get fat just to piss you off."

He made a disgusted look. "Impossible, I carefully partake of the food they have. Seeing how they do not have a work-out area I've been making due within my personal chamber. I'm determined to remain strong; they simply aren't as disciplined as I am."

I rolled my eyes. "I swear to god you're going to end up with the most impulsive piece of shit on the face of this earth. They're going to tame your wildly pretentious attitude and finally put you in your place. You should know better than to judge people Mr. Robot Building Slam Poet."

His glared hardened and I recognized that he was trying to use his anger management exercises so I scoffed. "Please don't make me fucking order you to calm down Zahhak."

"Please do… command me if you wish."

I grimaced and half-yelled. "Calm the fuck down, it was an order disguised by a question so I don't get the stupid looks I'm getting now." I turned to the woman that glanced at us. "This isn't a free show, buy a fucking ticket!" She jolted, shot me a dirty look, and quickly turned away before I settled down.

"Vantas, you may find it in your best interest to keep calm and leave other people out of it. I'm quite sure we will find a similar incident of what happened the very first time you boarded the vessel very unpleasant."

I scowled remembering that security took my too my room and threatened to kick me off the boat the next time I 'cause trouble'. "I don't need to hear this from you and your stupid anger management classes. This is bullshit, I'm going back to my room anyway."

I stood, downing my drink as if to prove a point, he nodded. "Very well, but do remember that this is a vacation so try to allow yourself to relax. You never know, you may find some kind of inspiration for your next… film."

I have a feeling he was about to insult my job but he let it go and so did I so I nodded and walked away. Even Equius is relaxing and he's wound tighter than a rubber-band ball up a clam's ass. I took out my key card and scratched my head with a sigh before entering my room and flopping back on the bed. Am I weird for being the only one that's not relaxed? I mean I'm definitely more mature than the other's so maybe it's just that hint of maturity that's holding me back rather than myself. I thought on that for a while then groaned knowing damn well I'm not mature, I grabbed my laptop and tried to stop my chat from automatically popping up as it's programmed to do but it was too late since someone already messaged me.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began chatting with carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

CA: hey kar wwhats up  
>CA: seriously answwer me i just need someone to talk to for a glubbin sec evven if its you<br>CG: MY GOD AMPORA WHAT?  
>CG: HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS BUSY?<br>CG: BECAUSE I AM. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU.  
>CA: cod! cmon just for a sec its somefin reel important<br>CG: MAKE IT QUICK.  
>CA: kay so me an fef wwere just chillin by the pool evveryfin is all great<br>CA: then shorely enough sol comes ovver like he owwns the fuckin place  
>CG: JESUS DON'T YOU ASSHOLES EVER TAKE A BREAK?<br>CG: SECURITY EVEN BANNED YOU GUYS FROM TALKING TO EACH OTHER ANYWAY.  
>CA: yeh but wwhatevver i do wwhat i wwant<br>CA: but thats not the problem you sea  
>CA: fef and sol started gettin all friendly-like<br>CG: AND YOU'RE JEALOUS, BIG WHOOP I'M SO SHOCKED  
>CA: no its nofin like that its just<br>CA: dont you think that me and sol could date  
>CA: we have moments that wwe get along<br>CA: its not like i like him just fuckin ponderin it  
>CG: NO. HELL NO.<br>CG: THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING.  
>CA: but it makes sense<br>CG: LOOK YOU MARINE BIOLO-DOUCHEBAG, IF YOU HURT FEFERI  
>CG: BECAUSE OF SOME DUMBASS PONDER, WHICH I PRAY ISN'T A STUPID PUN OF YOURS,<br>CG: I WILL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH WITH THAT GODDAMN FUCKING SCARF.  
>CA: cod why are you so definsive<br>CA: do you like fef or somefin  
>CG: MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING TOOL<br>CG: DON'T TALK TO ME AMPORA.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased chatting with caligulasAquarium [CA]-

I logged off quickly and laid back on my bed with a massive headache budding, he was so selfish it drove me insane just a French-Spaniard with a purple patch in his blonde hair, thick glasses that hid green eyes, and a horrid personality. He didn't deserve her and maybe I am standing up for her. She's pretty, not my type, but pretty, her Arabian roots give her rich brown skin and long wavy brown hair, she's nice in general though even if her bubbly personality made me gag. It actually took effort to pull my laptop back into my lap so I could watch my RomCom. It was the kind that made me laugh and cry and even made me angry and jealous at one point because the way the director portrayed it made the scenes so real and believable but unbelievably sweet. It was the kind where you, cheesily enough, wish that you lived that kind of life. I think I'd trade my life in for one that that or to at least direct a movie this good.

I only realized that I'd fallen asleep when I heard screaming and someone banging on my door, I tried to wake up sooner but it wasn't doing it for me. That is, until Equius broke my freaking door down. Sollux ran around him.

"KK we have to go right now!" I hopped out of bed, still trying to shake my sleep.

"What happened?"

"Details later just come on. Everyone's evacuating!" I rushed outside next to him and in front of Equius as we joined the madness. People were running and screaming and making huge scenes over this and that. The sky was dark and clouds rolled angrily, the sea was almost just as black and seemed like it merged with the sky to form one giant angry entity and we were unwelcomed germs in its immune system. I made sure to keep myself sandwiched between them until we met up with Feferi and Eridan at a life boat they saved for all of us. Just looking at the yellow dingy made my clenching stomach, spasm with sickness. Filled with air and professionally secured with ropes, it had no benches and looked like it weighed only 30 pounds. Countless visions of us flipping over in the violent waves flooded my mind.

"Vantas?" Equius broke the insanity that was going on in my head long enough for me to notice everyone was in it except for me.

"If we're not ok on this huge boat then what makes that little shit safer!" I screamed.

"Because this doesn't have a huge fucking hole in the hull."

"And this is hole-proof!"

"KK get your ass on this thing right now!" Sollux commanded, tired of arguing with me.

"Hell no! I can't swim and I'm not putting my life in the hands of some air-filled pool toy!" Equius sighed and stood before approaching me.

"Pardon me Vantas."

I backed up, putting my hands on his chest and shoving backwards with the effectively of pushing a skyscraper. "What the fuck are you doing!"

He didn't say a word but just lifted me and climbed back in the boat, his arms effortlessly holding me down while I struggled against him. "Captor, may we please evacuate, I fear that we will fall behind the others."

We sailed for a while, rocking roughly against the waves and I wasn't so much fighting Equius anymore, it was more like I was flipping out every time we hit a really high wave and clung to him like a baby monkey.

"Look Kar whale we fine, we just have to make it out into warmer waters." His selective stutter and use of puns in a serious situation pissed me off beyond all belief and before I could even help (or care to stop) myself I growled at him and he recoiled to clinging to the side of the dingy. "Geez calm do-HO COD!" His voice peaked an entire octave as he stared straight behind us, slowly the other turned their attention and wore the same expression. Something told me not to turn around, but I ignored it, my mouth gaped open as felt my entire body freeze. I screamed the wave it's welcome as it smashed into us, the icy water felt like bitter needles stabbing into my skin. I was being jerked back and forth by the water while flailing my arms and legs like a bitch so I could break the surface and gasp for air. The saltwater stung my eyes but I forced them open, the dingy was nowhere in sight and quick as a flash the current jerked me back under. I tried to flail in the same way in order to resurface but I was pushed and pulled in every which way so much I forgot which way was up. The shock and adrenaline of everything caused my lungs to give in on me and I involuntarily inhaled a heap of burning water which caused me to cough and take in water, again. It was like some kind of cruel cycle that made my vision hazy once I actually got used to having my eyes open under the water, another blink and the black and blue water suddenly turned blood red then back to its depressing churn within the next blink. My limbs hurt and felt heavy since I was fighting Equius before all of this, I found myself hoping everyone wasn't experiencing this. It felt like death.

Distant chatter stirred in the back of my head, there was a soft blanket under me and a warm pressure on my front, everything felt hazy. I did register however when my body convulsed and jerked to the side to project whatever water was in my lungs on the sand beside me. After my fit of coughs stopped I looked at the relieved faces around me and felt relief myself that they were all ok. Where were we though? I looked around on the beach and my gaze stopped at a group of people.

"Who are they?" I asked, my voice coming out as a croak before I cleared it, a tall guy from the middle opened his arms with a big goofy smile. He had inky black hair and tanned skin, but his face was painted white, his half-lidded eyes were a deep blue-purple and he slumped slightly. He looked like a stoned clown.

"Hey bro! Glad to see you're ok, we've never had a death and it'd motherfucking suck if we did."

I glared at him. "Who the fuck are you and where are we?"

"KK chill it's fine, they helped us out."

"That doesn't answer any of my questions!" I yelled despite the general achiness of my entire body, including my throat.

The lanky bastard only laughed. "Welcome to Alternia and I guess I'll all up and introduce myself. I'm Gamzee Makara and this is the entirety of our society."

"This is everyone?" Equius chimed, looking at the small group of people.

"Yeah, we had to up and welcome you."

"Wait… but we just washed up here. How did you know we were going to?"

Gamzee just grinned at Feferi's question. "We were expecting you of course."

**[A/N: Now with edited goodness! I saw so many errors in the last one and I took out Sollux's lisp because:  
>1. It's hard to type sometimes.<br>2. It's confusing to read. We all know he has a lisp.]**


	2. A Whole Other World

I'm pretty sure I had something stupid in my ear because I could have sworn that this drug induced clown bastard had just said that he'd expected us, which would be fine and dandy if we just arrived at a dinner party but we're recent castaways after we almost drowned in some shit storm that flipped our shitty little dingy over. I blinked at him incredulously as he just smiled.

"Expecting us? That's bullshit." I challenged.

"Nah man, why do you think everyone all up and arrived. We came to greet you and meet the new peeps. We were expecting you motherfuckers yesterday but you decided to show a day late, that's cool though. What's important is that you're here now."

Sollux and I exchanged a look, our ship was supposed to leave yesterday but it was held back because of the bad weather. It turns out the weather wasn't so good today if we still got swept up in it, I sent Gamzee a hard glare until a sneeze forced me out of it. A woman stepped forward, she had short brown hair and green eyes.

"I can assure you that there is no need for suspicion, but let us get you out of the soaked clothes and into something dryer before one of you catches a cold."

I noticed that as we were being taken down the shore the rest of the natives dispersed into the thickets, we were taken to a house on in the sand. And I'm serious this was a fucking house, modern built and everything, I rolled my eyes for being so stupid. This was the resort we were sailing to either way, which makes sense now. They were expecting us yesterday and they helped us out of the storm. Thinking back all the people that greeted us on the beach were wearing modern clothes, no loin cloths or anything. I almost snorted at myself for being such a suspicious asshole, from there the greetings and introductions came easy as we walked. We entered the house and she turned to us, before opening a closet door.

"Gamzee may you please tell me their signs so they may be fitted with the proper attire?"

"Aw yeah sis, our new sis over here…" he stared for a while at Feferi, "Pisces."

Her large eyes blinked, "How did you know?"

"Ahh it's written all over your face, Kanaya will show you where to all up and get changed." He put a hand on her back and ushered her to the tall woman. Eridan stepped forward.

"Wait just a minute! This doesn't make any sense, we just got out a storm, I demand to see your boss right now."

"Whoa my Aquarius bro, you should be happy. You and she are our only seadwellers, it's a miracle."

Eridan snorted, clearly confused. "Fef and I are seadwellers? What does that mean?"

"Well by old Alternian traditions and customs you guys would be considered royalty, most people aren't seadwellers."

"Royalty? I like the sound of that."

I groaned, "This is stupid."

"I find it rather interesting, I've never heard of Alternia and although I'm completely ignorant of its customs and culture I am quite eager to learn about it."

Gamzee smiled at Equius and took him in. "Loyal motherfucking Sagittarius over here, thanks bro. Nobodies heard of Alternia, we even have our own language but it's kind of unknown too." Kanaya led Equius off to change and Gamzee turned to Sollux who raised his hand.

"I'll spare you the time, I'm a Gemini and I'm guessing I get some kind of specialized outfit with my sign on it, like you have on yours?"

Gamzee looked down at his own shirt and laughed, I didn't even recognize that one, "Hell yeah, he's all up and getting ahead of me, just head back to Kanaya bro and she'll hook you up." He smiled at me, "Now that leaves you Cancerbro."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm freezing." I was given a black long sleeve that had a grey Cancer sign on it, grey jeans, and black shoes. Pretty comfortable even though it was sunny and bright outside, then again it was probably a good idea to cover as much as my skin as I could in it. When we re-grouped I silently noticed that everyone else's sign was grey while Gamzee's was indigo and Kanaya's was green, the same exact shade of their eyes. I opened my mouth to question on this but was preemptively cut off by Gamzee.

"Now that we're all dressed and comfy I'll up and schoolfeed you motherfuckers about Alternia. It's a pretty straight forward civilization, just like any other. Got a bunch of differences though, like our stuff is made for us from the get-go. As we speak drones are building your hives."

Feferi tilted her head. "Our what?"

"Your homes, please say so if you do not understand something he said I will do my best to further explain what he means." Kanaya offered to basically translate in her long-winded way.

"Yep, and while you guys are here on the island you might find that you have some unique abilities like Vriska's all psychic and Tavros communes with animals. Every person is given a name the Messiahs tell me to give them."

Equius raised an eyebrow. "Messiahs?"

"Yeah man you see, sweeps ago before any of us, there were four Messiahs. One made the drones and gave us love, one tamed all the monsters on this island and let us believe, one gave us the ability to enjoy things and breathed life in us, and the last created the wicked elixir and let our minds wander to endless places. They were the Prince of Heart, Page of Hope, Maid of Life, and Rouge of Void. In the very heart of this miraculous place the mountain holds the cave where they all groove together and tell the stories."

From there he told us about the old civilization after the Messiahs and way before us, they had a thing called the "Hemospectrum". He explained to us how one guy saw it wasn't right that people were discriminated against because of their gene code and eye color. His was so abnormal he was considered a mutant but he gained followers over time. Then once the higher ups got sick of it they caught him, killed him and his followers were punished or something like that. I honestly wasn't paying that much attention because it all sounded like idiotic dribble; in fact, I don't think anyone was paying much attention to his story. Equius on the other hand seemed to be completely interested and once Gamzee reached the end of his story I swear he looked a little disappointed.

"Are you sure there is no more to the story?"

Gamzee shook his head. "There's more to it but it's all we got time for right now. You bros had a long day what with almost drowning and whatnot so it can all wait another day."

"Vantas is actually the only one who had such problems, I don't feel any exhaustion at all." He pressed, I glared at him and flipped him off.

"Fuck you, way to show you actually care Sweatquius. I can't swim you idiot, of course I had issues. Feferi works at Seaworld, Eridan's a marine biologist, you had military training, and as for Sollux, douchebags float by nature. Let's just automatically assume that the director can swim, when do I need that?"

"Seemed like you needed it today." Sollux chuckled, I clenched my jaw.

"Screw you Captor."

Gamzee laughed, "Man, I'm glad you guys showed today but either way you got a lot to sleep on just get some rest bro. Since you seem so interested I can tell you any story whenever you want. Kanaya can show you guys to where you stay tonight, I'll take the seadwellers another route since they gotta live close to the water."

Eridan snorted. "Why next to the water?"

"Ever heard of a seadweller living in the middle of the forest?"

So from that we separated and were taken different directions, Kanaya led us and she smiled at me.

"Karkat seeing how you are a Cancer you do not live so far from the water's edge but not as close as Gamzee."

I rolled me eyes. "Yippie."

After that it grew uncomfortably quiet until Sollux broke the silence. "So this is a pretty nice place, are you with the resort or have you always lived here?"

She shook her head. "Neither. I was introduced here just as you were and this is not a resort it is an inhabited island."

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I saw a computer in his house?"

"I am being completely honest with you, this is no resort island but I suppose you will realize that soon enough. I can tell you that I have arrived here of a means I cannot remember and Gamzee told me the very same story he told you. The only difference between your arrival and mine is that when I arrived on the shore Gamzee was the only one there to greet me."

"That still doesn't explain the house, computer, clothes, you know, all the modern things that poke holes into your story." I quipped.

"We have such things because the Prince of Heart."

Equius spoke up this time. "That does not make any sense, to have computers and things of that nature you need electricity."

"Yes, which we have from the mountain." She stopped in front of a house. "But as I have previously stated you will come to realize soon enough what we are telling you is true. Karkat this is your home, it is already furnished but as days pass it will… grow on you and should you have any questions do not hesitate to ask."

"I have questions now!"

She held up a hand. "Allow me to rephrase that: Do not hesitate to ask me of something you wish to acquire to make your living here more comfortable. Please focus on getting some rest though, I have been in your position and I can guarantee you that everything will make sense soon. Simply be patient."

It was just something about her that kind of defused my anger so I huffed and walked inside to look around the house. There were high shelves and that pissed me off, then again if they weren't there I'd be even more upset. It seemed pretty colorless because mostly everything was a creepy white, the living area had a computer against the wall and it seemed to have an entertainment system that was well stocked with DVD's. Unable to help myself I curiously poked through the collection and blinked in surprise at the impressive array of romcoms that were at my disposal. I grabbed _Hitch_ figuring that I pretty much deserved a good laugh about now, then I walked into the kitchen to find something to snack on during the feature. I made myself a sandwich with the basic ingredients I was given and plopped on the sofa. Within a few minutes I was enjoying myself and my movie when sleep began to pull at me, I tried to shake it because I normally don't sleep no matter how tired I am. Insomnia and I have had a steady relationship for years and I doubt that we'd be breaking up anytime soon. This time sleep pulled me violently, making me miss chunks of the media and not being able to process their words regardless of how many times I've seen it. This isn't me being sleepy, this is my being _put_ to sleep. I fought it and tried to stand only for my legs to give out as I fell back into my spot and blackout.

_A man groaned in pain, his eyes were bright red just like the blood seeping from his various cuts and wounds he'd received while being bound. Luckily the irons used to hold him in place haven't been heated yet, seeing how his tormenters had gone to rest and ready themselves for another day to beat upon him for his insolence. He swore upon the cast system, his kind nature was now jagged and waves of hatred could almost be felt streaming off him. A woman slowly approached him in the dead of the night, his anger subsided at the sight of his beloved. She gave him water and comfort, then tried to treat his wounds but he stopped her. Softly letting her know that once they saw they'd been treated he'd only regain them back tenfold. She bit her lip in sadness but kept herself from weeping for him, at least to his face which was battered and broken. Blood poured from almost every orifice, including his ears, silver hair was bloodied and dirt infested. Pale skin seemed to be purple and blue from the multitude of bruises that covered every inch of him. _

"_Oh what have we here? The SLIME-BLOOD, is comforting him?" A fluctuating voice questioned, she turned to face two tall men, one armed with a bow and the other stood before him. His eyes were a piercing indigo and his follower's a royal blue._

"_What do you wish me to do commander?" _

"_Take them out, I'm getting bored with him anyway."_

_The blue-blood pulled back his bow, equipped with an arrow pulling it tightly. "Would you like to stay until the task is completed?"_

_The island's Grand Highblood turned on his heel, yawning. "No. JUST BRING ME THE BLOOD AFTERWARD. My wall isn't finished yet."_

_The man looked stared into the blue-bloods eyes and grit his teeth, being filled with a sudden rage. "Your sins… will __**never**__ be forgiven! As you punish me for my blood my descendent will save yours from tyranny! Mark my words as you curse them, __**red will be your savior you FUCKASS!**__"_

_As quickly as the air was filled with anger it was silenced with wind cut and persimmon fluid staining the sand. The broken body slumped, lifeless. The uprising was dead._

_Along with The Sufferer._

I shot up in a sweat and tried to control my hectic breathing, normally my dreams are more… or less plot based than that. I began to rub my eyes and sooth dull the stinging of my tears, okay wait, I was crying for a reason. Motherfuck! I fell asleep with my contacts in! The burning never ceased and eventually I stumbled my ass to a bathroom so I could try and peel out the gone askew lenses. After they were out I blinked the pain from my eyes and looked at them in the mirror, the white around my eyes were almost as red as the hue naturally found in my iris. I sighed and figured I'd be going without contacts until we get the fuck off this island, away from the crazy people on it, and the dumbass dreams it makes me have. I opened my door to go outside and looked to the side where a short girl stood, she was of Asian descent and wore a cat-beenie on her head. She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes were a big, bright green.

"Hi, I'm Nepeta and my sign is a Leo! You must be Karkat."

"Uh, yeah that's great to know but why are you waiting outside of my…"

"Hive. We call it a hive," she filled in as I trailed off, "I was sent to lead you to breakfast."

"Oh, okay. So, Nepeta right?"

"That's right! Nepeta Leijoin, my mom married a Frenchman and we lived there, they both purr-ferred I had a French name."

I rolled my eyes at the purr, she was selling this cat shit too hard. "Uh-huh, well how long have you been on this island?"

"Three weeks but I already feel like they're my family."

"Did all the shit we're getting happen to you when you first arrived?"

She nodded. "I was very suspicious; all the things they told me seemed completely im-paw-ssible! But in my first week I had a series of really strange dreams that I found out came from my ancestor that used to be on the island. They told me I was dreaming her memories and I didn't want to believe them but it's actually all true."

"Well you mentioned your parents, don't you miss them?"

"Honestly I do, but I email them almost every day."

"Why don't you leave?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to." She said that as though it were the most natural thing in the world, we broke through a thin border of greenery before we came to a small place where people were sitting together. "Here we go!"

I mumbled thanks to her and shuffled over to Equius and Sollux, they seemed to be talking among themselves and hushed themselves when I approached. For a minute I just stared at them then pulled out my seat, when I put my weight in the faith of the chair I landed, ass first on the floor. I snarled and stood up looking for whoever did that but everyone seemed calm, well spare for my table. Sollux was laughing his ass off and even Equius was repressing a snicker, I slammed my chair on the ground and threw myself in it.

"If you assholes are laughing at me I'll pick up a fork and kill you with it." I growled.

"KK we actually have some exciting news."

"What? Are you do finally having that douchebag bundle of joy? Congratulations."

"Stop being a jackass for two seconds and look at your weapon."

I looked at the fork I threatened them with, giving an extremely bored expression before blue and red crackled along it's edge and, swear to god, it started to float. It did a little spin in my face then was flung way into the sky as if it were taunting me.

"What the fu-"

"I do believe it's my turn." Equius cut me off by catching the fork before it fell onto the table and effortlessly bending it with his thumb. I blinked, he's strong but what the actual fuck.

"Guys! Hey!" Feferi yelled, she was running up to us, dragging Eridan by his hand. They were both sopping wet, she plopped down in front of us, getting water on the table. "We have some really cool and fintastic news!"

I rolled my eyes, getting agitated. "Did you gain mutant super powers too?"

She blinked at me confusedly until Sollux broke in. "I'm psychokinetic, Equius has super strength, and KK is using his douchebeam as we speak."

Feferi giggled. "That's cool! Whale, we slept underwater and we could breath and everything, or should I say we didn't have an urge to!"

They all chattered and squealed like elementary girls at a pop concert while I grit my teeth. Am I the only one that's _**thinking**_! Eventually all the squabble flooded my ears and I looked around, some guy was talking, fucking _**talking**_ to a squirrel, this girl was at her table rolling die and shit appeared in front of her, some other girl was floating out of the woods. This was stupid, none of it made sense. I couldn't make sense of it, that. Bothered the FUCK out of me.

"You're all idiots…" I grumbled, Sollux looked at me.

"What?"

I stood and slammed my hands on the table. "You're all fucking idiots! Do you think that any of this shit makes sense! Am I the only one with a working brain? Obviously so!" I flung my arms out. "These assholes are on the beach when we wash up from a shipwreck, saying they expected us. We got told some bullshit and weird story, I had a fucking nightmare thanks to that shit and then you fucknuggets get some kind of weird abilities and you're talking about them like it's something to be excited about! Don't you want to know what the hell is going on!"

I panted heavily and glared at them all, they just looked at me and I knew that everyone in the area had heard my little speech. My table looked ashamed and embarrassed, they should feel that way.

"Dang what's with all the motherfuckin' noise so early in the a.m.?"

I whipped to him. "Tell me what the fuck is going on. Right now!"

He stared at me calmly then blinked and leaned down. "Oh hey, you up and got your color on. Huh… that's a new one."

I pushed him away. "What are you talking about!"

"You're eyes motherfucker."

"I'm albino you idiot, I was born this way… wait. Stop avoiding my questions!"

He just chuckled. "I'll answer any motherfucking question you've got, but first I got to up and take you all to the Messiahs so you can get your name on."

"No! I want to know now!"

He looked confused and scratched his head. "Damn you're hard to please. Maybe the Messiah's will know what to do…"

I growled, he was so fucking unfocused. Hands touched my shoulders. "Just follow him, I believe we had this very conversation last night. I am many things but a fool is not one of them, I will talk to you after you return just bear with us a while longer, I urge you to."

Kanaya spoke like she was so sure of everything; she gave me this… weirdly enough, motherly vibe. So I shrugged her off and just looked at Gamzee. "Well? Hurry the fuck up, I want my answers."


	3. Get Your Color On

The trip up the mountain was quiet, a literal path had formed my guess would be due to frequent travelling. The only sounds that cracked through us were the sounds of Kanaya (who decided to actually come with us) and Gamzee having a grand fucking conversation. I watched the lanky fucker, he moved way too gracefully for being that tall he just looked like he moved with the forestry around him. Kanaya moved gracefully because she carried herself that way, every once and a while she had to move to accommodate getting around something but he just slouched and walked through it, occasionally ducking and stepping over something but not as much as everyone else had to. He turned his head to talk to Kanaya and his indigo eyes were half-drooped and inky black wild hair burst out around him. It was that weird mix of curly-straight, it came down then with several locks of it, once it got tired of being straight it started to curl, his smile almost curled as much as his hair did. Very briefly I wondered how he looked without all that shitty clown-paint on then I realized I didn't give a shit and looked away.

It was about an hour before we reached the mountain and ducked into the opening there, once inside it was way larger than the entrance lead anyone to believe. Like, this was a goddamn temple, complete with intricate pillars carved out of rock. The whole area was a circle and eight glowing lights coming from the floor, skipping in some areas like a broken rainbow. There was a single, raised alter in the middle with a large whole in the center. I looked at the pillars and noted that they stood in their own sections, four of them were lit with different colors (bright orange, pink, light blue, and dark green) and they mirrored an unlit pillar.

"If you all would motherfucking please go and stand on the symbol that up and matches your shirt in the floor while I get situated over here."

I looked on the ground and sighed, not wanting to admit that I was more than a little fucking curious at this point and maybe that some of this was real, but it was too surreal to be actuality. It didn't make sense and it bothered the ever-loving fuck out of me, regardless I walked over and found my spot along the rainbow, I was behind two shades of green and Sollux was right next to me. On the platform he just waited, standing straight, while we stilled and then he exhaled, looking at the door.

"Kanaya, since you're all up and here, mind getting' the door so a brother could get his darkness on?"

"Certainly. It does have the best effect and I think this is what they need."

I watched, more than a little apprehensive as Kanaya did _something_ and rock slid before the entrance. Then we were in darkness, the pillars and lights ceased to exist. Quiet. Accelerating darkness, out of the silence, so quiet he spoke, but it still almost scared the shit out of me—

"My most mirthful motherfucking Messiahs-"A bright fire blazed up before him, a smokeless fire that lit up his face as his arms moved around it. "I thank you for the wicked gift of comradery and company. It's been many a sweeps since I came to you broken from loneliness snug up in my little bloodpusher and smothering my thinkpan with sick nasty bad juju. Our friends are new here, new additions that you granted my wish of! And their hearts demand the colors than their souls seek true to complete of the best and most motherfucking miraculous rainbow these eyes have ever seen."

Okay wow, what the actual fuck was all that bullshit? He said it like a preacher giving a sermon but he can't be seri—

"Prince!" His booming voice actually scared the piss out of me this time, at the beckon the orange pillar throbbed to life. "Open the hearts!"

"Rouge, steal their grey! Maid, re-new their life! Prince, let them believe the miraculous truths!" All of them: pink, blue, and green; pulsed to life emitting energy of their own variety, and lighting the room all of the lights merging in the middle but not daring to encroach into another's territory. "It is upon me," he stood up straight and finally opened his eyes, all the light touching the fire distorted his happy clown-face into a mask of destruction and all of a sudden it went back. "Gamzee Makara, to nourish and schoolfeed our friends. Name them. Color them."

At the order the light cascading on the walls, floor, and ceiling was sucked into the fire and slowly Feferi's lit up and glowed a light purple-almost-pink. "Witch of Life."

Then Eridan's, (a deeper purple). "Prince of Hope."

Equius (royal blue). "Heir of Void."

I felt mine hum and it shone a bright lime green. "Knight of Death."

Sollux (yellow, almost golden). "Mage of Doom."

He chuckled and everything was lit once again. "Welcome brothers and sister and look at this beautiful rainbow we make."

I exhaled and stepped forward, my stomach turned though but I suppose that's expected that was a lot to take in. My light went out and sprang back to life an impossibly brighter green, red bleed though. Persimmon, blood red; seeped into my lime and corrupted it. It matched my eyes, it matched my blood, and stood out from everyone else. I looked up at them and their signs turned the appropriate color, just like their wide or confused eyes. Gamzee stepped forward. "Of Blood. Knight of Blood." My dream came to mind and the twisted shit that happened to the red-eyed man. The albino.

The mutant, then I remembered the deep indigo eyes and scrambled back from him. Against the wall, I saw the rainbow. It was flowing smoothly and I broke it. I didn't belong. I smothered out the green that rightfully did, and he stepped to me, passing through the light. Red made him stained with my color, my heart pounded in my head and the wall seemed to be the only thing keeping me up.

"Bro-" I smacked my fist into his jaw and screamed, everything happened so fast from there. My own screams filled my ears and I pretty much flailed whatever balled up limb I could at Gamzee like my life depended on it.

Everything and everyone calmed down after that, and by 'after that' I mean after they pried my shrieking ass of Gamzee. I wasn't sure whether or not I should be surprised or relieved that he took the attack so well even though it was pretty damn clear during the walk back to his where Equius held me, gently with his new freakish strength. Hell the asshole was laughing about it, Kanaya calmed me down enough to get me walking on my own while she explained she'd done the same thing to him although since it was just her and Gamzee on the island at the time the damage was much, _much _more extensive than what I'd done. Nepeta got him good too, scratching him along his face, yet he took it all in stride and didn't lift a single finger to his attackers, his reasoning?

"I know my ancestor was a bad dude and that everyone would up and dream about him, then their ancestor would be all kinds of sore about it and they would be after seeing me once they get their knowledge on. I know you didn't mean to try and punch a motherfucker, it was all instinct and ancestral avenging." He spoke around holding a cold towel under his bloody nose.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry no matter what bullshit you spout at me. It's just really fucking hard to believe that we _all,_ of different cultural and national origins, had an ancestor on this exact island. If all of this is true then that means my dream was really what happened to some poor asshole and he died. Here on the island, the one of Alternia, the mysterious one that no one has ever heard of. I don't remember any kids, just one woman in his memories. Explain that."

He shrugged. "I don't know bro. Miracles is all I can figure from this shit. I'm goofy like a motherfucker and I don't up and label shit on myself like 'smart' and shit but I'm not that stupid. You can't just look at shit all analytical, takes all the fun out of life." When he saw me pretty much turn my head and ignore that he said he leaned forward and looked at me, removing the towel. "Karbro."

I groaned. "What?"

Just motherfucking live. Part of the miracle of life is not knowing everything about what makes it tick."

"People advance when they learn."

"They also up and realize shit isn't as great as they thought when you break it down into formulas."

"Knowledge comes with a price."

"My point exactly." Then he just leaned back with the towel back over his face like he just won the conversation. I huffed and stormed out of his hive—HOUSE out of his fucking house! He was insane 'my point exactly' what kind of premium bullshit is that? I started to walk back to my **house** only to find a large crowd around it. They were chattering about my color and how unusual it was, they said it wasn't even on the spectrum. That made me turn tail. Even on some fucked up island I have to be the one that's the most fucked up and different (which screams shitty when some of them have freaky powers). Not really knowing where my legs are supposed to be carrying me but I went and didn't question them, I just walked through the woods and kept walking until I ran out of woods to walk through. The landscape may as well have completely changed because I came out to short, lush grass and neatly trimmed topiary (what they were supposed to be was beyond fucking me). There was a huge ass tower and a smaller one next to it, they were connected by a giant-ass piece of fabric. Both towers had fabric blowing in the wind and staked into the ground so they don't fly off into the sky like a flag. When I stepped forward a giant pissed-off creepy white moth blocked my path and hummed angrily.

"Mother Grub please. This is a guest." At the calm smooth voice the moth backed off, I huffed and turned to Kanaya.

"Don't follow me!"

She moved around me and pat the bug on the head. "Was I following you or was I simply returning home?"

I scoffed. "Whatever, I'm in no mood for you, your mouth, or your moth."

"Regardless of that you are invited within my hive to partake in some refreshments that I am about to lay out. You came all this way so it may as well be worth your while or you are more than welcome to walk aimlessly through the brush until you hit either another hive with a host who is not as gracious, or the water's edge. Coming inside would better benefit you, as I am sure you are aware, but do as you wish Karkat."

"Look, who the—" click. She shut her front door before I could get in my, even longer, and curse filled rebuttal. "Whatever!" I walked about to the forest and felt my walking slow and I cried out in irritation as I stopped completely.

Then I was in her house. "You really irritate me, I just want you to know that simple little fact of life right off the fucking quality wooden baseball bat."

The inside of her house was shockingly spacious despite how the narrow towel look, made it seem. It also looked very new, like she just decorated it with colorful and bright things and fabrics.

"I can only try. Please discard your shoes at the door and leave them on the mat provided. I will shortly emerge with something for us to nibble and pick at while we converse to provide a distraction should one be needed."

Following her request I slipped out of my shoes and grumbled, did she always have to explain shit like that? "You told me there would be refreshments, talking is not a refreshment so it wasn't included."

"She carried a silver tray with a white and jade ceramic tea set and a plate of some fresh-ass looking cookies. "Talking was not excluded either. If you wish we may sit here in an uncomfortable silence that only one of us, that being you, would get uncomfortable from and you willing yourself to enter my hive would have been very unbeneficial. The only benefit you gain would be having a snack but that would be about it."

Goddamn her snarky know-it-all attitude! I grabbed a cooked and exchanged a glance with her while chewing it like it didn't taste as good as it did. She seemed pleased with my reaction and calmly poured us both a cup of tea while unloading long-winded bullshit from her word trap.

"Now that you seem more willing to let this go in a more peaceful direction I will answer all of your questions to the very best of my ability."

"How did you end up here?" She stirred some sugar into her tea up and remained silent for a while and answered casually.

"I cannot remember."

"How does that not bother you?"

"It does, and I have taken it upon myself to remember how every single other person has arrived on the island. If I cannot remember mine then I will remember theirs, you too will forget how you came. Everyone forgets after being on the island for four days and thirteen hours, come to me if you wish to remember."

I broke my cookie apart and ate it by pieces. "So you know how every one of us ended up here?"

Sip. "Yes, that is what I stated and I am only telling you the truth."

I chewed my cookie thoughtfully. "Tell me Gamzee's story."

Then she told me a long story that pretty much sums up to her washing up on the island when she was a kid. Both her and Gamzee were kids, having someone to talk to after no more than four and a half days alone Gamzee told her how his dad was a fisherman and they got into a boating accident which led to him being beached here and hearing the voices that turned out to be the Messiahs.

"So it's the island?" By now I told myself to stay away from the cookies because I'd finished almost all of them by myself and turned my attention to the teacup that I stirred a fuckton of sugar in.

"I believe so, also the Messiahs. All of this is nothing short of a distorted miracle, I am not one to put my faith or even entertain a deity but this is all hard to ignore and makes sense when you do so."

When she put it like that I couldn't help but begrudgingly agree, still I explained to her about my anxiety about being a mutant, then she helped me understand that that was how things used to be done and was no longer the case. Without any warning she excused herself for a while then came back with a black sweater identical to the one I was wearing but the sign wasn't a blood red. It was grey and had a turtleneck, which she explained might help to keep me better concealed from the sun in that area. I looked down at it.

"Why are you helping me so much?" She smiled fondly at me and stroked my cheek. It wasn't flirtatious though it was kind of creepily, motherly.

"You may turn to your dreams for that answer. Our ancestors are long gone but the bonds they held are still intact, some more than others while many are just destroyed through time."

After that I changed into the new sweater and took the rest of the cookies she made (and offered to let me take). I thanked her for everything and she just smiled again and sent me on my way. I looked down at the grey symbol and smiled a little. I feel better grey.

I had no idea where to go after that and it seemed I spent longer at her hive than I meant to. It just had to be a bit after 5 o'clock, I would be hungry as shit if she didn't feed me. Hopefully the crowd around my hive would be gone to mind their own fucking business.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Jesus taint-chafing Christ don't do that!" I yelled at Nepeta who sprang from no, where, she just laughed softly.

"Sorry, I was hunting and thought this was the purr-fect op-purr-tunity."

I sighed, this was almost as painful as Eridan and Feferi's fish-puns. "Whatever, what do you want?"

"It's dinner time! We all eat together and it's especially good now because the rainbow is finally completed."

"Didn't you hear? I fucked up the rainbow."

She looped her arm in mine and dragged me in another direction. "No you didn't silly. It was all explained by Gamzee earlier! Come eat with us."

I pulled my arm away. "Look I'm not very big into touching and I guess thanks for the sentiment but I'm not feeling up for eating or talking to you assholes. I just want to go home."

"Oh… okay." Damn her for looking so disappointed and cute as fuck because I groaned and threw my arms up.

"All the food in my hive sucks! And the food that's at this shitty little celebration better be worth the headache I'm putting myself into so just keep your fucking paws to yourself and lead the way before I change my mind and do a serious of backflips to my hive when I realize that I've lost my goddamn mind enough to actually put myself in such a position!"

At that she smiled and ignored what I said, talking my arm again. "You won't regret it, trust me! Tonight will be purr-fect!"

**[A/N: Mishi is a colossal ass for not updating this story sooner. I'm sorry it took so long guys I just don't want to give you crap and lately I've been feeling like all I've been writing is crap. So I went through and edited both the previous chapters without making and drastic changes to the plot line. It was just a few nit-picky stuff that I noticed and felt the need to correct. I don't have an editor and I had misspelling and improper syntax so when I see it in my chapters it really discourages me. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying what I've got out so far!]**


End file.
